


House Frames

by Maggerwaggers_the_Fox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggerwaggers_the_Fox/pseuds/Maggerwaggers_the_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're looking for a new home to get, since you've been staying in pretty low-quality apartments... Though the one that you finally are interested in is a house filled to the brim with skeletons. Worst of all, they're all the same person... And your best friend keeps visiting you. Let the shenanigans begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sans a house, plus a home

         An old father clock chimed out eleven times, indicating that it was, officially, eleven o’clock in the morning. Nearly lunch time, and, of course, you were not going to miss lunch today. Usually, you would, as you often worked hard on your commissions and other things that you needed to do to keep your little apartment. Today, however, was different. It was newspaper day, aka Sunday, and you needed to read up on potential houses you can move into, or places looking for someone to move in as a friend or helper or whatever.

         So, while you hated moving from your comfortable, worn dent on your couch, you had to if you wanted to see if there was a new place to check out. With a groan, you stood up, setting down your work and exiting the apartment room, and quickly headed down the stairs, mentally cursing the currently broken elevator.

         Once down, you rushed past the counter, waving to the worker selling the little rooms to people in need. What a nice little guy he was, always cheerful. Nothing let that guy down. The worker grinned wide, his bright purple eyes lighting up. Turning, he talked to his boss next to him, and once getting a confirmation, he rushed out from behind the counter, running up to you, his glittery snout pressing up against your nose with a laugh. His brilliant green scales shimmered with a rainbow quality, and even the hint of purple in his scales showing up underneath his outfit. His outfit, while formal, was very goofy, much like its wearer. It had bright colors matching his scales, and a rather, ah, ‘cheesy’ design. With a laugh of your own, you pushed the squirming monster away just a bit so you can walk into the restaurant, sitting down on a chair and stretching as he joined you. “Heya, _____!” He cheerfully stated, his little wings fluttering in delight. With a laugh, you smiled, and nodded back. You’d rather not talk right now.

         A neat looking Cyclops with gorgeous make-up on came walking up, handing them a menu each, and, to you, a newspaper. “Good luck on your house hunt, _____,” she said with a… wink? You were pretty sure it was a wink. You hoped so; it was hard to tell with her having one eye. She, like most Cyclops, had human-esque skin, with a singular eye--hers being a brilliant bright blue color--and hair, and wore clothes similar to a waitress’. Her hair was very nicely combed back, with a cute little ponytail curling in the back. With a nod, she seemed to understand your wish to not speak today, and left you and your dragon friend.

Once the Cyclops was gone, off to serve other monsters and humans who got homes here, you turned to your paper, reading over houses being sold. Seeing as you weren’t there to provide any sort of story, as you usually did on good days, your good friend decided to fill in your spot.

         “Oh! _____, listen, listen, recently, there was this human that was being kind of a jerk to me-Yes, yes, I know, I know, don’t worry though! Just listen okay! Everyone else, even the other humans who were a little rude, defended me! One of the humans said that while he agreed that this was a little weird, he didn’t state it because it was fuckin rude, I was just working hard to get everyone a room and that the jerky human should just be glad that I’m giving people homes!!” God, you couldn’t resist those glittery, big eyes. You were about to kick some ass, but, apparently even the people who didn’t like monsters that much defended a monster because they realized how rude it’d be to yell at a guy that’s just trying to do honorable hard work. With a wide smile, you reach over, and patted his head happily, glad to hear that. He practically squealed in delight about you doing that. At this rate, your dear friend is going to kill you from cuteness.

         “Man, that’s great to hear, Pitaya! I’m so glad that people are more accepting. Even the ones who don’t like monsters are protecting you guys because it’s only right! That means they see you as equals!” Well, that’s the first time you spoken today, and your throat is already giving you angry flares. At least your dragon friend looked happy to hear your voice.

         With that, you and Pitaya had your lunch. You had your norm, while Pitaya ordered some… Pitayas. You would’ve smacked him for that pun, but you were too busy laughing when he cut a slice into a large circle shape, making deep indents into the edges. It was a joke between the two of you, when you accidentally said ‘pitaya pie’ while trying to sing the Lady and the Tramp song that plays during the spaghetti scene. Now he constantly torments you with your slip-up, and you can never help yourself, especially when he wiggles his finger on his upper lip, pretending it’s a mustache.

         As he continued to try and make you laugh and potentially talk more, you busied yourself with the newspaper, skipping directly to houses being sold or people who are in need of a roommate or a friend or… Well, anything that would help you get into a new place. As much as you like the apartment you got, you wished to have an actual… House-house. This was temporary. You were sure everyone knew about it being temporary for you, at least, anybody who interacted with you for more than a minute.

         House for sale… Geez, you barely had a few hundred under, and the house wasn’t THAT great. Another house for sale… Under your limit, but then there’s the issue that it is in a pretty shady neighborhood. Too high, not that great… Low enough, shady neighborhood… It was always like that. There was never anything in your budget that you could afford that wasn’t in a super-shady neighborhood, and everything higher was about the same quality as the lower-priced ones, but not in a shady neighborhood. Every Sunday, this happened. The houses for sale were never just right, and you didn’t trust yourself in a shady neighborhood. Plus you were sure Pitaya would cry if he lost you.

         With a sigh, you turned the page, glancing over options. Too high, too low, shady neighborhood, sometimes the occasional asshole neighborhood… You wanted your friend to visit, so obviously you wouldn’t want the neighborhood filled with jerks who would like nothing more than to push around a cute dragon boy. There was nothing today, either, and so you let out a sigh of pain, about to close the newspaper. Before you did, though, you noticed one last ad… How particular. It wasn’t asking for money…? Usually, that meant they wanted the person coming in to do something to earn their wage, but you were willing to take that risk if it meant being able to save money. Quickly, you opened it back up, and looked over the ad.

         On it, it showed a large picture of a group of monsters. All of them were skeleton-types, with a baby being held up by the middle one and a bunch of them waving or goofing around. One of the more eager-looking ones was wearing a cute little bandanna and looked like he was a kid himself, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was not wearing a striped shirt. “Skeletons looking for a human to join their family… In need of someone who can stay home and watch ‘Bean’ and ‘Blueberry’… Needs to love monsters and be able to fight off the ones who are willing to hit on others…” You read softly, not realizing you were speaking aloud. You tended to do that a lot.

         “I’d say take it! It sounds like a great opportunity! And all you gotta do is be able to watch over two of them, and one’s got a fruit name? C’mon, it’s the best thing for you! You love kids!” Pitaya snapped you out of your state of thought, and gave you a wide, sharp-tooth filled grin, “Hey, c’mon, I’ll even take you there! I’m sure they’d want to meet you in person!” You couldn’t resist that look he was giving you. With a sigh, you stood, finishing your meal before looking to him. “Okay, but tell your boss that we’re going out, okay? I don’t want you to get in trouble again because you got too determined to help me out.” You chuckled, “I’m going to go upstairs and grab a few of my things. You can meet me outside the building.” With that, you walked off, and you saw him practically fly--no, wait, LITERALLY fly over to his boss, talking rather excitedly about your new potential home. The boss--whom you hardly ever saw--seemed really ecstatic to hear that you have someplace that you could stay.

         Once again cursing stupid broken elevators, you walked outside the apartment building, finding Pitaya fluttering nearby. He breathed out a little puff of smoke, and held out his claw-hand. “Come on! I checked out where it’s located, so that you don’t have to memorize where it is! The boss said that if you get the place, they’ll help out with moving all of your stuff over there!” he squealed, making some people grumble and flip him off. You simply returned the gesture to them, giving them a smug look. However, you didn’t have much time before you were being dragged to the new house by Pitaya.

For the first time, in a long, long time since you moved out… You could feel something blossoming within you. Setting your sights ahead, you saw the large mansion in the distance…

The sight of the large mansion, meeting all these new skeleton monsters, and having plenty of friends to speak to…

It filled you with HOPE.


	2. Fruity Nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! just wanted to let you know that I apologize for this being so late! With school in the way, and my Beta Reader having to get some work done before reading over this chapter and making sure there weren't any gross errors. I hope to be able to write and send out more chapters to you guys soon!
> 
> Enjoy the story!

          Well, here you were. With Pitaya by your side, you were now standing before a huge building. It had to be at LEAST three stories high, and was absolutely humongous. It could probably fit, like, three skinny two story houses inside and still have plenty of room. The backyard was entirely engulfed by a large brick wall of sorts. In the front, there was… …snow? It was the most bizarre thing you have ever seen in your life. In the middle of summer, with the sun blazing hot in the sky, there was snow, looking like it was fresh and just landed there. Not only that, but there were large icicles sticking out from the ground, creating a pathway and surrounding the building, as if to block off anybody who dared to try and sneak in without going through the front door.

          Well, it was now or never, you supposed. Slowly, you approached the front door, looking towards where your friend should be standing. To your surprise and your betrayed feelings, he was still standing at the start of the walkway, waving to you and giving you two huge thumbs up and a wide, confident grin on his face. Ugh, you could never say ‘no’ to that face. You reached out, and knocked on the door as loud as you could. There was a series of groans, and a very chipper sounding voice that told you that they were coming. It sounded like a kid. Perhaps it was this ‘Bean’ you heard so much about?

          The door flung open, and you were greeted with the sight of one of the skeletons. The one wearing the cute blue bandanna, you noticed. He was wearing a blue, hefty shirt that looked like it could be used in battle, but it was a little short on him, showing off a glowing blue stomach. He had what looked like the equivalent to superhero pants, even including a pair of bright blue ‘underwear’ like clothing over the dark blue pants. Before you could comment on his cute attire, he introduced himself. “MWEHEHEHEHEHE! GREETINGS, HUMAN! YOU MUST HAVE SEEN OUR AD IN THE PAPER! THAT IS WONDERFUL! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! PLEASE COME IN, I WILL GO GET BOSS!” With that, he pulled you into a tight squeeze-hug that only lasted a few minutes before he dragged you in by the hand. Once you were inside and the door was closed behind you, he ran off, disappearing into a doorway.

          Now that you were inside, it was easy to tell what the layout was like. First of all, there was an absolutely huge window that was at least two stories high, and there was a huge middle room this window was connected to. It could definitely fit a two-story house snugly inside. There were windows on the inside, and you could see silhouettes of skeletons in some, a couple of empty ones--or the owner of that room was out of sight from the window--and one with a human silhouette. Weird, didn’t they say they needed a human?

          Nonetheless, you slowly walked into the huge main room, looking at all the different doors, wondering which one you’d follow to go to the room that you would have to stay at. Of course, whomever ‘Boss’ is, you were sure that they would be able to tell you.

          You sat down and waited patiently, distracting yourself with a piece of volcanic glass by rubbing it and looking at it through the sunlight. You don’t remember if someone gave it to you or if you found it, it was still very nice. However, you didn’t get much chance before you felt something tug at your sleeve, catching your attention. You looked over to your right, noticing a very small, very adorable little skeleton who was watching you fiddle with the strange, black rock with wide, glittery eyes. He was wearing a cute blue onesie with little stripes along the stomach, and a little, tiny hoodie that was currently down. “Ro!” The first word out of his mouth that you got to hear was that, and he began repeating himself as he tried to grab at your stone, wanting to play with it as well.

          Man, you love kids. With a little chuckle, you picked him up, placing him in your lap before handing him the stone, letting him turn it over a few times in his hands and rubbing the smooth surface. He was mostly mimicking the movements you made, and when he put it in the sunlight, his little white pupils grew and… turned into star-shapes. It was a little unnerving, but it was absolutely adorable. “You like it? It’s volcanic glass,” you explained to the child, who looked in awe of your knowledge of what kind of rock it was.

          “Vo-gla?” he questioned, unable to say the two words separately. You could barely hold back squeals of delight. He looked at the stone, looking it over before taking your hand; putting the stone in it and making your fingers curl around it. “Vogla!” he cried, and pointed to you. So now your name was ‘Vogla’? You could live with that. It wasn’t a TERRIBLE name, plus you’d rather not break this adorable little sweetheart’s heart by asking him not to call you that.

          Now, you and this little bean distracted each other by taking turns rubbing the smooth stone, and the small child was more than willing to let you explain where it came from. He seemed so interested in its origins, it was actually pretty adorable. At some point or another, you tuned everything out, focused intently on keeping the small child in your lap distracted and happy. Someone clearing their throat loudly snapped you out of your intense state, making you yelp in surprise and look up to whomever interrupted your bonding time with this adorable cutie. “You must be the human Blueberry told me ‘bout. I see you already found lil Bean.” The skeleton in front of you was at least a foot taller than the skeleton you met at the door--you assumed he must be ‘Blueberry’--and wore a classic formal outfit. The pitch-black shirt had a small pocket where most suits do, and two hidden pockets like where the pockets of a jacket would be. Underneath the opened suit jacket, he wore a pure white shirt, though you swore you saw hints of blood stains… or maybe they were ketchup stains? You weren’t sure, but you knew they were a reddish stain of some sort. A tie was fit snugly around his neck, and a pair of black pants and shiny black shoes complete the look.

          “Hey, kid, stop zoning out and looking me over like you’re a panther looking over a new creature and deciding on if it should be friend or food.” He snapped a finger in front of your face, making you jump back in surprise. You weren’t staring for THAT long, were you? Maybe you were, since you noticed the very light red stains on his white shirt. Before you could let an apology slip through, he waved you off, chuckling. Bean glared him down, wrapping his tiny, tubby arms around your stomach, as if to protect you from the ‘big mean skeleton’.

          When you didn’t say anything, though, and instead bowed your head to him, he seemed a bit confused. “Kiddo, can you, uh, not talk or anything? It’s not a problem, but, uh, I’d rather know these kindsa things beforehand.” He spoke, and, once again, before you could reply, someone interrupted you. God dammit, at this rate, you’re never going to get to introduce yourself.

          “Vogla teacheded me bout ro!!” The tiny tot in your arms squeaked, holding up the piece of volcanic glass you were talking about. So he thought you were teaching him? That was pretty adorable, and truth be told, you kind of were. Was he standing up for you against this ‘Boss’ guy?

          “Vogla, huh? Weird name, but ya know, we all got pretty odd names ‘round here. So you can talk, but you only wanna talk to the cute little babbling kid, is that it?” He chuckled, clearly playing with you.

          “…My throat aches if I talk for much longer than a quarter of an hour at a time. I spent a lot of my limited time talking about volcanic glass to this little cutie, and it’s starting to really get irritated at me,” you explain to the other skeleton, grinning a bit, “My name is _____... Though, honestly, being called Vogla isn’t the worst nickname I’ve gotten.”

          “Pup!!” The tiny cutie interrupted you by hopping out of your lap, handing you back the stone, and then running over to the huge glass panel. With the tiny cutie gone, Boss sighed, and sat down next to you.

          “You know, most of the people who do answer these ads don’t quite realize the kinds of things they get into. There’s a reason why, at this house, there’s a ‘no killing’ rule. We were able to dodge around the potential of having whomever was involved getting sent to jail, usually by telling ‘em that we tried to warn them and tried to tell them not to get in the middle of one of the more deadly fights that break out. I’m telling you this so that if you aren’t ready to willingly sacrifice your life to keep everyone in this place safe and help support Bean’s growth… You can feel free to leave.” He stated, getting straight to business. You frowned, and pocketed the stone, nodding a little bit in understanding.

          “Of course, I understand thoroughly.” You took a deep breath. You had to stay calm. It was dangerous, but what job WASN’T? You had to protect Bean, keep everyone safe, help the cute tot grow up… It wasn’t THAT hard, was it? Yeah. It couldn’t be.

          “Good to hear you being so excited to join the family. One last thing for you to know, though, before you join us and I show you the room you’ll stay at.” His white pupils disappeared, making him look absolutely terrifying to you, “If you hurt ANYBODY, especially Bean, Blueberry, or Buddy, YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME. Got it?” With a nervous gulp, you nodded almost too much, wanting him to back off and make his pupils come back. That was scary! With a chuckle, he stood up, holding out his hand. “Alright, then… Vogla.” He endearingly used the nickname Bean gave you, grinning wide as he began to lead you to one of the doors, “Welcome to the family.”

          As he led you up staircases and past doors where you sometimes heard someone talking, or playing a game, or something similar… You felt something blooming in your chest.

          The tall skeleton stopped at the door to what you assumed to be your room... Knowing that you had many more characters to meet, and many adventures you could have in the future…

          It filled you with EXCITEMENT.


	3. Meeting the Sanses-Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting kinda goes on for a while, so I split it into two parts. Also, hi! Sorry that took so long. I had to wait on my Beta Reader to get through some tough shit.

        It was the next morning at last. It felt like it took forever for morning to come, and you were having a hard time sleeping. How could you sleep, knowing you were going to be able to meet all of the different people you’d be working with, talking to, and in general be living alongside? When you finally passed out from exhaustion, all your mind could dream of was what all these skeleton monsters looked like. You got a good idea from the picture that was displayed on the ad, but you had a pretty strong feeling that it wasn’t ALL of them. Your dreams got a little wild, more than you’d like anyway, but you were sure there weren’t any dangerous ones. At least, you hoped not.

        You were woken up by Boss, who had only gently nudged you until you finally noticed and groggily woke up. Once you were fully awake, he moved over to the door, giving a silent nod towards it. He must be giving you a reminder that you had to meet the rest of the ‘family’. Your thoughts quickly were plagued with the idea that some might not enjoy your company, or worse, might absolutely despise you. That thought made you shiver, but nonetheless you stood up from your new bed, looking around the small room. You didn’t get much chance to look at it, after all. However, before you could start examining the room, Boss cleared his throat loudly. “Hey, kid. We shouldn’t keep ‘em waitin’ out there. Let’s get going,” he said simply, holding his hand out to you. With a sigh, you approached, taking his hand and letting him lead you.

        You were led back to the couch, and Boss got you to sit down by pressing his hand against the middle of your body, gently enough not to throw you off-balance but enough to give you a VERY strong suggestion to sit down and relax. You had a feeling this was going to take a while. Bean and the skeleton you first met came in, with Bean holding the bigger skeleton’s hand. With a tiny little gasp, the baby bones skeleton let go of the other’s hand, and ran over to you, hopping up on the couch and clinging to you happily. “VOGLA!” he squealed loudly, giggling happily to see you again. You let out a little chuckle, wrapping an arm around him before looking up to the other skeleton that was leading the tiny bean here.

        “HELLO AGAIN, HUMAN! -OH, RIGHT… SORRY BOSS.” He started off loud, just about as loud as Bean had been when he shouted your new nickname, but Boss looked over and glared him down silently, “A-ahem… I am Underswap Sans! But Boss had told me to go by my nickname! So, please call me Blueberry! I am pleased to officially meet you!” He proceeded to sit down next to you, so you knew that you already had met him… or something. Honestly, you weren’t that sure why he sat down next to you, but he seemed happy with his introduction. With a nod from Boss, he went off to get the other Sanses.

        Once you were situated, Boss returned… Oh. Oh geez.

        You weren’t sure what you were more afraid of, the fact that there were sixteen others, or the fact that Boss told you immediately after that there were two others that he wasn’t letting out mostly because one was huge and needed a lot of room, and the other wasn’t awake just yet and needed his sleep. Carefully, the boss skeleton made the all line up in a row, making sure everyone was still and stationary, as stationary as they can be, anyway. You stood up, letting out a weak sigh. Might as well get this over with, plus maybe it’d be more fun than you think. You don’t know many chances where you get to meet with a total of twenty one skeletons and one human version of the same skeleton!

        Looking up at the line of skeletons and a singular human, you steeled your nerves, and took a deep, relaxing breath. It’s time to start. With a smile forming on your face, you held out your hand, looking at the first skeleton in line. “Hello there! It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” You greeted to all of them, hoping that they’d each introduce themselves. The first in line was rather laid-back looking. He had a lazy expression on his face, and it took him a couple of seconds to lift his arm and shake your hand.

        “sup. the names sans. im what these guys call ‘the original’, or just ‘original’. im the only one called ‘sans’ around here, but we try ta avoid it, since it can confuse the others.” He shifted comfortably in his spot. Getting a good look at this one, you recognized him from the picture. He was wearing a blue parka with a white sweater underneath, and black shorts with yellow lines down the sides. He had fuzzy pink slippers, and… seemed to be rather short, barely hitting the four foot mark. With a shift, he disappeared, and the sound of his weight against the couch could be heard. You wished something like that wouldn’t phase you any, but you still let out a surprised sound, quickly turning to see Sans fast asleep on the couch. Blueberry was giggling and Bean was gently poking his squishy cheek bone.

        You felt someone grab your hand, and a deep, rumbling laugh. It caught your attention just enough to get you to turn back around, finding yourself closer than you’d like to a skeleton’s face. This one had sharp teeth across his whole mouth, and a single gold tooth near the left side of his mouth. It was definitely falsely put, you could see the cracks coming up from where it was placed, making you wonder two things-one, how strong was monster skeleton bones; and two, how did this guy lose his tooth? You also noticed that like the previous one, he was wearing a parka and sweater combo as well, but his parka was pitch black with a white, incredibly fluffy rim for the hoodie, and his sweater was bright red. He wore black tennis shoes with red lacing instead of slippers. You started to wonder if ‘parka and sweater’ was a common clothing theme that they all had. The red-themed skeleton interrupted your odd thought process with another deep laugh, pulling your hand closer to him. “hehehh… heya, kitten. pleasure ta meetcha, too. the names edgy. some call me red. i think im really gonna enjoy havin ya around… hhhehehehehhh…” You snatched away your hand from his grip before he pressed his boney teeth against it. You barely knew the guy! Boss shooed him away, getting him to go sit down. Of course, he immediately began messing with Bean, and the original Sans started to glare him down angrily, silently trying to stop him. Blueberry just watched patiently, as if things would calm down.

        Turning your attention to the next in line, you notice he seems a little younger… and was wearing a pair of glasses… and a lab coat… and seemed to be holding a long, red can with jagged ‘H’ on it. He looked nearly identical to the original Sans, except younger, more excited, and had white lab clothes on. Honestly, you could probably say the word ‘science’ and he’d probably go on a huge tangent about some science stuff. As you thought about doing this, you could see Boss shaking his head at you, as if disapproving of your idea. You wondered how many of the others had this same similar idea before you, and how many of them actually went through on it before he stopped them.

        “Hello there, new human friend. It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Science Sans. Technically, I’m a younger version of Sans Classic over there, but I guess it’s cool for me to stay in the same world as him. I’m not exactly sure how, since all my research leads to the same conclusion that we should simply collapse into one being, but I suppose because I took a slightly different path in my life, I’m allowed to be there since, in all technicality, I’m not ACTUALLY him, just a slight variation of his younger form. You may call me the Scientist, or Science Man, or SS!” Well, seems he went on a while anyway. You simply grinned, and shook his hand. He then went and joined the others on the couch, talking animatedly about… ‘Friend Club’? You’ll have to ask what that is later.

        Facing the next in line, you were nearly blinded by bright colors. You hardly managed to keep yourself from letting out a loud curse, since you were in the presence of young, impressionable skeletons. Looking at the offending thing, you were stunned to find a skeleton that wore clothes that seemed to entirely come from the nineties. You almost had to look away. All the colors clashed in a horrid way, making you want to force him to change into something more decent and less offending to your poor eyes, but you didn’t. Once again, there was a sweater-and-parka theme to him. His parka was an electric sky blue color, with a true-blue color for the hoodie, green drawstrings… god… bright fuchsia sleeves, and an electric lime green on the pockets. His sweater was a dark purple, completely clashing with the rest of his design. Of course it did. The sweatpants he decided to stick with were bright orange with white stripes down the sides, and he wore electric sky blue tennis shoes. He also had a rainbow-striped cap on backwards. God, this guy was just the living embodiment of the nineties, wasn’t he?

        “Wassup, amigo!” Yep. He was 100% Ninties. You felt like you were going to have an… interesting time trying to deal with this guy. “The name’s Fresh! I’m glad ta have another guy that doesn’t approve of Edgy-Mc-My Chemical Romance’s ways of dealing with things! Bullying is not cool, and hitting on someone you just met isn’t either.” He tisked, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Broseph, I’m gonna have ta get to know ya better! Maybe we can watch some of the old anime together, or play some good ol’ classic games, or maybe skate a bit!” He seemed excited about that last aspect. You didn’t have the heart to tell him you didn’t quite enjoy skating. Quickly, upon seeing the bullying being aimed towards Blueberry, he moved out of the way, going and dealing with the problem. And promptly scaring Edgy… …Somehow.

        Well, that definitely happened. Looking upon the next one, you had a feeling that you got pretty much all of the ‘normal’ ones out of the way. The next in line was more terrifying, with pitch black bones, and bright red eye sockets.The word ‘Error’ flickered across his body in random spots and little bits and pieces moved from spot to spot. Bright blue lines came down from his eyes, making it look like he was perpetually crying. His teeth were a gross yellow color, but he was at least frowning, compared to the others. For his outfit… Of course it was the Parka-Sweater combo again. You had a feeling that’d be a common theme. His parka was pitch black… so black that it didn’t even have a shine to it, with a weird blue tone appearing near the shoulders. The drawstrings for his parka were yellow, but seemed to appear from nowhere. His sweater was a weird red color, similar to the color of his eye sockets.

        “Y͏e̢͜à̛͠h́͘,͠ ͡͡y̷̧e͟ah̕҉̷,͞҉ ͠ńi͞͞͏c̶e͘͟ ͝t̶͘o m̛e͟͜e̢͞͠t҉ ̵͘yo̧͜͞u͡ ̸̨̢a̶ǹd͘ ́a҉͝ll͢, ̧I͏͡'̴͞͡m ̶̕È͘͡r͝r̸o̵͜r̨͘.͡͞ ̀̕҉Do҉̧͏n̕'͜t̢͠ ͡b̡̧͘u̕g̵̢ ̴̨ḿ̴͟e̴͢ ͏̶a͜͢n̷̸҉d̨̛ ̸I̢̛ ͡w͏̷ó͟n͞'̶͏t̷ ́t͘͟͡ie̶̕͜ ̕y̴͘͢o͘͞͞u̷͞ ̴̢ư͏̀p͠ a̧̨͝ńd̛ ̨l̷e͢͢a͜͞v̡é̸ ̧y̸̢ơ̴͞u ̕ţh͞e̵̡ŗ̸e͝ ̸͠lik̵̢e t̴h̵̢a̸͡t͞.̕ ̵͠I͘͝'͏m ̸͞ḩ̸̧e҉a̡dį̸̷n̶g̴̵ ͞ba̡ćk ́to҉ ̷̶̶m҉́̀y ̵̵r̀ǫ͟o̷͟m̸.̷̴..”he said, before walking off quickly. He didn’t get far before Boss used magic to pull him back.

        “Say it NORMALLY, Error. Now,” he stated in a dark tone, causing the skeleton to huff. You felt a little bad for the poor skeleton; you could tell he wasn’t a people person. Or a skeleton monster person, you supposed, in this case.

        “Ughh… I hate saying things normal. It don’t sound right and I alway screw something up. mrf… I, er, are Error.” He did mess up a few words, but you understood him a load better. With that, Boss nodded, letting him go walk off.


	4. Meeting the Sanses-Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yes, you get TWO whole chapters. Sorry they're all introductions. I'm a sucker for good introductions. There's still two left, but they will get introduced next chapter, along with some plot progression!

        With Error off in his room, you silently wondered if you should go visit him for some one-on-one time and get to know him better. No time to wonder about that, though, the next one was up already! Looking to the next skeleton, you were honestly surprised not to see more of the same fashion sense a majority of the others seemed to have. This one was wearing a full-blown cloak, hood and all. There was a thick, black yarn wrapped around the neck, with a dragon skull pinning the cloak together. Underneath, you could spot a pitch black long-sleeved shirt and pants, with a thick brown yarn wrapped around his waist. He was wearing pitch black shoes, too, to match his entire theme of ‘black’. His hands were gripping slightly, and were in black gloves, hiding the bone underneath. Looking at his face, you held out your hand with a wide grin. He looked up, staring at your hand before shaking his head and letting out a soft chuckle.

        “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I can be quite the charmer, kiddo, and I’m afraid I might knock you _dead_. The name’s Reaper.” He shrugged a little, shifting off his hood. He, like the other Sanses, had a rounded skull, but the whites for his eyes were gone. Or were black instead of white, maybe… Before you got to question further about this, he looked away. “I can’t touch people. Got kinda a deadly touch on me. If my bone touches your skin, you’re kaput. And I don’t think Boss over there would appreciate me making his new family member kick the bucket.” Oh, so that’s why he wouldn’t shake your hand… and explained the pun from earlier. You let out a late groan, facepalming at the terrible joke. He let out a laugh at your expense, grinning widely before walking off someplace. Seems he’s busy.

        Turning to face the next in line, you were faced with an… unusual sight. Sure, this Sans was wearing the same outfit as everyone else, but he seemed to have his one eye glowing in an odd turquoise color. His hoodie was bright red, and a little longer than usual, and he wasn’t even wearing it around his arms, the sleeves were tied together around his neck. The sweater underneath was blue, with a white stomach, and he wore blue sweatpants with white stripes down the sides. His shoes were little black shoes with white sock that came up to where his sweatpants stopped. It was almost like he tried to make Little Red Riding Hood a male character and then dressed up as said male version. “Hello! The name’s Fairytale Sans! Everyone has different names for me, but I usually get called the name of my outfit!” He posed happily, trying to look more like Little Red Riding Hood. You heard Edgy shout out ‘Fairy boy’ at the Sans, which made him a little angry. A deep gray highlighted his outfit when this happened, making you wonder if maybe his outfit changed design depending on his mood.

        Before he went, you placed a hand on his shoulder, and held up a finger, asking for him to wait a moment. “Hm… How about we call you Quince? That could be fitting.” You gave him a patient smile, watching him light up in delight at the sound of that name. With a little nod, he gave you a tight little hug before running off to tell the others about his new name. Well, you were glad to make the skeleton happy. He seems to be enjoying himself, and Edgy seems to be trying his best to not call him ‘Fairy Boy’ again.

        When you look at the next skeleton… Huh, weird. Where is he? There was a definite space between you and the skeleton that was supposed to be behind him. Glancing to Boss, you notice him pointing upwards a little bit. Oh, okay, so he was… up? You looked upwards, noticing the next Sans floating above, grinning widely towards you. His outfit was the same style as all the others, of course. His hoodie was a deep blue, with a scattering of twinkling little stars. The sleeves of the hoodie were bright yellow, with black cuffs. The hood’s fluff looked similar to a cloud, and the colors reminded you of a nebula. The drawstrings for the hood were deep purple, and had little fluff balls at the end that were the same colors as the fluffy hood. The undershirt was pitch black, with a thin ring of white on the neck and bottom of the shirt, making it look like a black hole. His sweatpants were pitch black as well, with sky blue stripes. He wore very fluffy cloud-like slippers, and these were the same color as the hoodie, completing the whole ‘space’ theme.

        “I’m Astronaut! Ehehe.” He turned so he was ‘laying’ on his back in mid air, lowering down so he could look at you upside down, “I’m a lazybones, so I float everywhere. I don’t like gravity very much.” He puffed out his cheeks a little bit, but landed nonetheless, holding out his hand for you to take. With a wide grin, you took his hand and chuckled softly.

        “It’s nice to meet you, Astronaut. I love your whole space theme you got going on,” You admitted, smiling sweetly to the skeleton. This made him flush, turning a slight yellow color. Aw, cute, his ‘magic color’ was yellow. He quickly got outta dodge and walked over to the others, chatting them up. …And floating in the air again. Seems he preferred to float around instead of walk. With a soft chuckle, you turn to the next one and…

        Oh. Well, you knew there was a human in the house, but this isn’t quite what you expected. The human before you wore a surgical mask, with a grin similar to the other Sans’ drawn haphazardly upon it. His skin tone was a slight tan color, with splotches of peach and brown. It was really pretty in your opinion. His hair was pitch black, and cut absurdly short so only a little hung down. His eyes were two different colors, his left being a bright blue while his right was pitch black. He wore a deep gray-blue hoodie, with no fur lining the hood, and an off white sweater. His sweatpants were black with white lines down the side. His little slippers were white, with little pink mouse ears and even a tiny tail behind it and a little pink button nose. It had bright red eyes, too, completing the look.

        “…Hey. The name’s Apricot. The others sometimes call me ‘Peach’ when they’re angry at me.” He wasn’t looking directly at you, and you could have sworn he was blushing a little bit, but it was hard to tell with that surgical mask in the way. He didn’t say much else, not even what he was interested in, and walked off to chat with the others. You supposed he wasn’t very open with his feelings, but he seemed like he wanted to chat with you endlessly, and while you were glad he didn’t, something about the way he spoke made you feel a little sorry for him.

        No time to feel sorry for one of them, you have got to move on! Turning to face the next one, you almost were taken by surprise when he began dancing a little, humming to himself. With a clearing of your throat, you caught the dancing skeleton’s attention, making him stop and rub the back of his head from embarrassment. “Oh, uh, heya. The name’s Dancer. Or Breakdancer. One or the other works.” He gave you a slight wave with his hand. Checking his outfit, his hoodie was the same type of blue the original wore, but the hood itself was a light gray color, and it was zipped up, not letting you get an idea of how his sweater looked. He wore actual sweatpants instead of just shorts, these being black with white stripes down the sides. He wore deep blue sneakers that were neatly tied, and they squeaked a tiny bit whenever he moved.

        “Hey, uhm, I saw what you did for RR. Er, uhm, ‘Quince’, now, I guess. And I gotta say, I’m real thankful you did that for ‘im. He seems real happy with his new name.” The skeleton gave you a soft grin, and patted your shoulder, “I think you’ll fit in just fine in this household, as crazy as this place gets.” With a soft chuckle at your mild confusion, he shook his head and walked off, hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

        The next Sans was… a really odd one, honestly. He wore a light gray hoodie with white cuffs that had a black stripe in the middle, and the elbows were a gray-brown color. He wore a huge scarf that was wrapped around his neck, covering a majority of his lower face. The scarf looked like a giant music bar, complete with lines, musical notes, and other such things. He wore a pair of deep blue headphones with… What was it called again? Oh, right! A quaver note on the sides. He wore long black sweatpants, and the white stripes down the side had black marks, making it look like piano keys. He wore regular black sneakers with white lace. He didn’t seem to be looking directly _at_ you, though…

        “…U-uhm… Hi… I’m Lemon. Some of the others call me ‘Tone’ too… I th-think Edgy calls me ‘Tone Deaf’ sometimes to try and make me mad but it doesn’t really bother me that much. It’s nice to meet you.” He fiddled with his hands, trying desperately to look you in the eye, but kept missing. You wondered if it was hard for him to look at faces, but then realized that he seemed to glance towards the others whenever they got especially loud. Was he… Blind?

        “It’s nice to meet you too, Lemon.” You mention softly, getting him to look at your face this time. He didn’t miss, confirming your theory that he was blind. The left pupil, the only one you could see, was a white quaver note, which shivered in its spot as if he was trying to see you but was bothered by the fact that he could not.

        With a little nod, he turned, walking carefully. Others watched cautiously, especially Dancer, as he sat down on the couch, but not before patting the cushion to make sure that there wasn’t a skeleton already there. He almost sat a little on Edgy’s leg, making the more pointy skeleton let out a deep chuckle. “I’d tell ya to watch it, but I don’t think ya can, Tone Deaf,” He said, earning a dark glare from Dancer.

        You shrug a little bit, brushing off the new fact as you go to meet the other skeletons. You had plenty more to meet! Looking to the next in line, you find a skeleton with big, puffy light blue wings. He was wearing a deep blue jacket with light blue along every edge. It was zipped up about half way, revealing the white t-shirt he wore underneath. His pants were, of course, dark gray sweat pants with white lines, but he wore a pair of deep blue boots that went up almost to his knees. He gave you a lazy little wave, puffing out his wings a little more and unfolding them so you could admire them in their full beauty. At least, that’s what you thought, since he seemed pleased by you watching them move and shift.

        “Heya. The name’s Angel. I know it’s a real feminine name, but honestly I don’t care that much. I mean, technically speaking, I am one, so.” He shrugged casually, and used his wings to float up, and lay across the top of the couch, watching the others.

        You let out a puff of air, pretty tired of meeting all these skeletons. Thankfully, you had four left to go, so you gathered up all your determination to push through this and faced the next one with a grin.

        You were surprised to instead spot a skeleton with a very odd fashion choice. Sure, it was at least better than Fresh’s sense of style, but it was still a very odd outfit. He wore a periwinkle sleeveless wrap shirt with a turtleneck, and then long sleeves disconnected from the outfit. The long sleeves were huge at the ends, nearly engulfing his hands that barely showed. He wore very puffy true blue pants, and a periwinkle skirt-like item that wrapped around and gave him a small ‘bird tail’ kind of look. Bandages were wrapped around his legs, and he wore heavy gray-blue boots. Upon his skull were two feathers creating the rainbow, and then a string tied to the end that hung down and had a Delta Ruin design hanging from the string. The same logo was upon his shirt, as well. “Hello, there. My name is Mulberry! I was the one that designed the outside protection. Humans are not the best to us, so I created a way so that no matter what, if anybody wants to the house, Angel or I would see them immediately!” With a grin, he shook your hand, and then bounded over to the others, chatting excitedly about you in particular. What an interesting fellow.

        Next in line stood a very odd looking skeleton. This one was wearing blue samurai armor, though there was no helmet. Whatever he was wearing underneath had a deep blue hoodie attached with a fur lining that looked to be natural fur. It was currently up, perfectly sitting on his skull without seeming too big or too small. The skeleton stayed silent, not speaking up. “…Hello there? …Uh…” You looked to Boss, who simply shrugged, before you hear the armored skeleton shifting. “…I am Persimmon. I help protect the house,” he said before walking off, you assumed, ‘to protect the house’ as he had said. Well that was bizarre. You supposed that would happen sooner or later, but you didn’t mind too terribly much.

        Upon spotting the next monster, you were surprised to see this Sans in particular looked just like the original, but he wore all white. Even his sweatshorts were pure white, no stripes or anything. On the every hem there was on the clothing, there was a bright blue fluff trim, including the fur on the jacket hoodie. Upon the chest of his hoodie was a bright blue heart shape that seemed to glow on its own accord. His slippers were the same bright blue the fluff trim was. “Heya! I’m Rainbow. I’m one of the only two here with Determination, so if you need someone to help you stay Determined, I’m here to help!” With that, he did little bunny hops over to the others. Immediately, he was included in the conversations. You were starting to feel like a real outsider here.

        “Feelin’ left out, huh?” You jumped in surprise when you turned to the final one, flushing just a tad. The final skeleton was actually rather tall. You were pretty shocked by this height difference, since most of the other ‘Sans-es’ were around the same height of the original, with the exception of Bean so far, and now, this guy. He let out a chuckle, waving his hand a little. His height wasn’t the only thing weird about him. He wore the usual hoodie like all the others, this one being dark gray with pure white fluff around the hood. It also included little skulls on the shoulders that looked similar to those ‘dragon skulls’ you saw in a fake documentary once. However, he didn’t have a sweatshirt underneath. Actually, he had NOTHING underneath the unzipped hoodie, so his bare bones were shown off. You didn’t expect any less from a Skeleton, he had the normal set of ribs, with a spine behind holding his structure together, but what you were not expecting was a gelatinous yellow-colored stomach… You suspected it was made of magic, but it looked like it was made of gelatin. He also wore a long pair of black skinny jeans, with a pair of very clean and brand-new looking pair of black dress shoes. The rest of him was pretty normal… Other than the… scars? You weren’t sure what to call them, but on his skull there were two very prominent scars, similar to Edgy’s. There was one going down his left eye to his mouth, while another went up his right eye and disappeared behind his skull. Both looked like pretty deep cracks… You wondered what happened to him. His hands also sported pretty terrifying scars, but these were a lot worse. They were giant holes in his hands, big enough to make you worry pretty badly. What in the heck happened to this poor guy to make him have such huge holes in his hands?

        “Hey, I see that look in your eyes. Don’t worry ‘bout those holes. They’ve been there so long, I barely remember where I got ‘em. Anyway, I saw how you were starin’ at the group, and I getcha. You feel real left out? Like an outsider or whatever? Heh. Maybe you’d get along with Error real well. He can’t stand how well everyone gets along. Anywho… I’m G. Pleasure to meet ya.” He held out his left hand. You stared down the hand, still spooked by the hole inside of it, but took it anyway, shaking his hand and introducing himself. While the others continued to chat, you sat down, sighing. G took a seat next to you, giving you a little smile. Maybe you weren’t such an outsider. You just needed to get more used to this crazy family.

        It didn’t take long before the others began migrating over to you and G, including you on their crazy conversations. You told a few of them about your troubles speaking, and they seemed to understand. Nonetheless, they included you on every topic, allowing you to simply answer with nods, smiles, or shakes of your head. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw G being included in the conversation.

        You weren’t sure how well you’d fit in… But with what G said, you just had to smile. Perhaps, with time, you could easily begin conversations with the others.

 

        Knowing you would fit right in with this mishmash of skeletons [and one human] with absurdly different personalities…

        It filled you with JOY.


	5. A Buddy and a Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took WAY too long to get finished. A very Certain [tm] character is very difficult to describe, but I finally did it. This one's a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy meeting the last two Sanses.  
> For those wondering: Ink!Sans will be included, but as a VISITING Monster, similar to Papaya. There is also another little friend, but technically, he's not a Sans. :3c

         You weren’t sure how long you have been chatting to the others. You were having so much fun chatting, you kind of lost track of time. The topics never really stayed on one point or another. It constantly changed, one person talked about ‘Friend Club’, a few others chatted about how wonderful it was to have a new friend, and some of them cracked terrible jokes. Whenever you could speak up, you did, trying to include yourself in conversation as much as possible, though often times, you had to stay silent. Your throat was really aching at this point.

         The thing that quieted all the skeletons was the sound of something sliding open and they all moved out of the way, excluding G, Bean, and Fresh. Boss was at the large window you saw earlier and was currently opening it up. The little tiny skeleton in your lap perked up and squealed in delight. “Pup!!” He yelled happily, as if to call a dog. Pup, what an adorable name! You thought of all kinds of tiny dogs, even puppies… You wondered what kind Pup was. Honestly, you were pretty excited yourself. So, you watched the open window-door with excitement.

         You were expecting a dog, but you definitely weren’t expecting a giant skeleton dragon-dog… And that is EXACTLY what came through that window-door. It was huge, about the size of a two-story building, with a long tail. This creature wore an animalistic version of Classic Sans’ outfit, which covered his body as much as possible. Bean jumped out of your lap and ran over to one of Pup’s huge feet, standing on top of it and hugging his leg. Okay, maybe the giant thing wasn’t as scary as he looked. The creature leaned down, catching Bean’s scent before looking over to you and sniffing you out. You had to stay still for a little while, allowing him to get used to your essence. Once the large dog was used to your smell, he very carefully and very craftily moved his head so that your hand was on top of his snout. You gave him a little pet on the nose, but you couldn’t really give him much else, as at this point, Bean was calling him again, making him run outside. Boss returned, looking to you.

         “That, as you already know-thanks to Bean-was Pup. Even with his massive size, he doesn’t look like much. However, because all of us Sanses need rest, he has found a way to make us all sleep, even if we don’t really want to rest.” He mentioned this, before looking up towards the staircase, “…Sounds like the other is coming down soon. While I still have the chance, I’m going to warn ya. He won’t trust you right away, but he DEFINITELY won’t ever trust you if you get freaked out by his appearance. And while many of us agree that he is pretty frightening at first glance, he has some… issues with humans being frightened of his figure.” While you didn’t one hundred percent understand why this Sans in particular was so spooked by humans, you were pretty certain he had his reasons. You nodded softly, ready to take in how this one looked. It couldn’t be as bad as a giant dragon-dog, right?

* * *

 

         Wrong. You were so wrong. It’s worse than ‘giant dragon dog’. While he looked like a Sans, he was much wider and taller. You could safely say he was at least eight, eight and a half feet tall, and nearly as wide as most Sans are tall. You barely managed to keep yourself under wraps as he approached. The huge skeleton looked you over while you observed him.

         Other than his hulking height, he seemed just a bit normal. He wore a blue jacket-even though it was obviously dusty and worn out from stretching. Underneath, he wore a white-ish shirt that had loads of rips, tears, and stains on it, so it was practically useless. He had on sweatpants, with white stripes going down the legs. His hands were regular, until you got to his fingers. You weren’t sure how it happened, but it seemed that his usual five fingers have merged to equal a total of three. From the marks, it was evenly split, other than the thumb. The fingers were widely spread apart, giving him an unnatural gap. His feet have merged with the usual pink slippers that a normal Sans would wear, and his toes were now two huge claws. Even though you couldn’t see it, you were pretty sure he had a small claw in the back, too. The bone around his right eye looked… odd. Like something had exploded near his eye and pushed the bone into little spikes. And then there was his mouth. Oh, Asgore, his mouth. He had rows upon rows of teeth, huge and sharp, the lower jaw-which was currently open, was just hanging there, split in two. He seemed to catch this, since you were staring at it for a while, and so he closed it. At least he can close it, but the bottom jaw pieces worked like the mandibles of an insect.

         The more you observed him, the more you realized that he wasn’t… always like this. There were many signs of him looking different at some point in time, but something changed his form. You felt terrible for him, and hoped he wasn’t in any pain… If he was a regularly sized Sans, being stretched out must’ve hurt… And you were pretty sure a majority of those stains were a blue tint. He noticed your expression, and relaxed, while very gently patting your shoulder.

         “It… alright.” His voice sounded much deeper than the others, and sometimes it didn’t sound like the right language, “I’m… not in pain. I… am Buddy.” He placed a hand on his chest, to introduce himself.

         “Buddy, huh? Alright then. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You didn’t care if he wasn’t in any pain… He looked like he needed help. You were going to help him, no matter what. You were going to find a way to help him out in his situation. You could see the tired look in his eyes, even though he slept to noon. This form of his must be exhausting…

         The huge skeleton moved slowly, shuffling over to sit down on the large couch. When he did, he made sure to do it slowly, and carefully-more so to not bounce you off than anything. While he dozed off, Boss approached, looking… concerned.

         “I already know what you’re thinking, bud. And… As much as I appreciate the thought, we all have tried some way to help him. ‘Fix’ him, and try to revert whatever caused this form to happen… We failed. We tried our best, but at one point he just raised his hand and told us that he didn’t mind being like this. Not ‘anymore’.” He patted your shoulder, and gave a little smile, “So… just accept that he doesn’t want help, and that he’s doing fine with this form… Even if it’s more exhausting for him to move around in it.”

         You frowned a little, looking to Buddy. He let out a low, soft snore, shifting into a more comfortable position before falling right back to sleep. He didn’t want help? Well… You couldn’t really force him into a form he doesn’t want to go back to, but… You still had this feeling. A feeling deep inside of you that told you that he was suffering like this. You weren’t sure what, but you trusted this feeling. You just knew there just… HAD to be some way to help him.

         You had a plan. You were first going to befriend Buddy, get him to open up and be buddy-buddy with you. Hah, Buddy-Buddy. Quickly storing the unintentional pun you made away, you nodded at the idea. Becoming his friend would be a good first step. Then all you’d have to do is convince him to let you try something. Monster technology may be pretty advanced when compared to most human technology, but maybe his ‘problems’ can’t be solved with magic. Maybe it’s an issue a human can help with!

         However, you were quick to realize that he wouldn’t trust human technology-nor would a human easily trust a huge, hulking guy like him, especially with his… unique looks. Both him, and any human, would be frightened of one another, and if you were to guess with how Boss worded it, he probably would have attacked the human out of self-defense. A human, being attacked by a monster? That was a HUGE no-no in the community. Everyone pretty much distrusts monsters anyway, if Buddy attacked, it might be a pushing point for a full-on war.

         Though… Looking at the large monster once more, your fearful eyes softened. There was something sweet about this beast of a skeleton. Maybe… Maybe, just maybe, you can help humans realize that monsters, even scary-looking ones, aren’t that bad. They aren’t dangerous, as long as you don’t provoke them.

         There were so many positives and negatives to this outcome… But knowing that you may be able to help humans better understand monsters, and may be able to help Buddy potentially recover…

         The thought of healing the society between humans and monsters, and healing Buddy…

         It filled you with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I know you guys really like my writing of characters and all, soooo... If you guys really can't wait to see me write for characters, and if you guys love really well-designed OCs and love Undertale, you might like these guys! They're called the Pastel Squad, and include three different OC 'members'-Dral, Burnolt, and Nadis!
> 
> [Check them out here!](http://askingundertaleocs.tumblr.com/)  
> You can ask them questions about, well, whatever! And, if you REALLY want, you can use Magic!Anons on them, too. Do whatever! Just ask questions and follow if you so desire!


	6. Error: Kindness Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back [ack ack], back again [gain gain], Magger's back [ack ack], tell a friend [end end].
> 
> I'm back! I'm so sorry I was silent for so long! With everything that has been happening as of late, it's been really hard to get anything done on this chapter. I also blame my tendency to be like "No I don't wanna break the sweetness with drama".

           It was the next morning. You were barely waking up, eating some food that Boss made. Everyone was there, even antisocial Error. The meal was puffy pancakes, covered in gooey dragonfruit syrup, plus bacon cooked at various degrees, so some were barely cooked while others were mostly burnt. There were fluffy scrambled eggs with bits of cheese in them, plus some dragonfruit syrup-drizzled sausages. There was plenty of coffee, juice for Blueberry, milk for Bean, and plenty of fruit.

Boss kept giving you an odd look throughout the meal, and although you had no idea what it was about, you would learn very soon after breakfast. Error was next to him, though it was obvious he didn’t want to be there. …Boss was holding him by the hood of his jacket. Poor guy.

“Hey. Vogla. I need ya to go out and get some stuff.” He walked over to you, dragging Error along with him, “Here’s a list, the money you’ll need is in this wallet, and bring Error with you.” He handed you a list, and a wallet, and then dragged Error over to you, handing you the hood of the poor skeleton. You took all of it, including the hoodie. You can feel the system-glitch skele bore his glowing eyes into the back of your head. This is going to be a very, very long day.

Once you and Error are inside the store, Error stopped getting angry about you dragging him around. “Alright, let’s see… Eggs, flour, bacon… Basic stuff, it seems.” You muttered to yourself. Error was holding the list for you, so that you could just glance over and then grab anything that you need. You begin grabbing everything on the list, humming softly as you did. Something felt… off though. You could feel people glaring at the two of you, and have spotted glares of judgment towards Error mostly. You could’ve swore you heard someone muttering something very… racist? speciesist? Whatever it’s called, they were very harshly judging Error based on his looks alone. For the simple fact that he’s a monster. You were more than certain you saw Error glare back at some of them.

“Tch… This… why I not want go.” He was trying his hardest not to have his speech glitch out on him, “Human… very judgmental.” You gently placed your hand on his shoulder, but he shifted away. Right, right, he doesn’t like physical contact.

“Hey, ah… it’s okay. They don’t know you specifically, Error. They can’t judge you. They should never judge you, and if they do, well, that’s not your problem. That’s theirs for judging you simply for being a ‘monster’. Just ignore them, they just want some type of attention, even if it’s the bad kind. Don’t give into their ways.” You gave him a grin. Even though he was still sulking about going out, he listened through it all. He gave a small grin back, and then focused on the list.

Sadly, with you putting effort into your speech, and focusing on him, you accidentally bumped into another shopper. Both you, and the shopper, let out a surprised sound, and Error shifted to avoid getting trapped. You went to apologize to the other, looking up to the human before-

“Ugh, just when my day couldn’t get any worse, I had to go and run into a fucking monster supportist.” The human, a female from their voice, got up, dusting herself off and sneering towards you and Error, “Tskh, you two mistakes should get back to that damned mountain. It’s obvious you weren’t meant to be made.” She spat, quickly turning to walk off. You simply let her say the crude comments, standing up and dusting your clothes off. You turned to look to Error to check if he was okay when you noticed that the list was on the floor, and he was completely stationary.

Shit. You had no idea what to do. His eyes were filled with ‘error’s, and he had this pained, almost hurt expression on his face. His hands were twitching involuntarily, as if attempting to rip, or play, with something. Noticing and understanding the motion, you picked up the list, and took out a wadded up piece of paper. You unfolded the paper, putting it in his hands. In an almost immediate response-he began ripping it up, his now-noticeable heavy breathing getting better as he calmed down.

“…I are f-fine.” He finally got out, though the errors still filled up his eye sockets. He attempted to walk forwards, stumbling slightly. You bit your lip, and then sighed, gently taking his hand. He flinched instantly, attempting to remove his hand from yours before realizing that you were helping.

“Remember what I said earlier? Just think about that when you hear people make comments that you find hurtful. They WANT a reaction from you.” You mentioned, coughing softly when your throat gave you problems. You began gently leading him through the store, giving him time to stop and relax from his shaking and from his hand being held all the time. It, thankfully, didn’t take long for his vision to clear up, and he went back to his task of holding the list.

Once more, you ran into someone while you were trying to grab something-and it was the same woman from before. She let out an angry yell, and proceeded to try and punch you in the face. You had no idea why she was so angry, but you simply stared her down with the best ‘I dare you bitch’ face you could manage. You heard a sickening crack, and felt immense pain swell in your mouth and left cheek. You almost heard a glitchy yell, and other people starting to gather.

You didn’t pay much attention as you could feel someone leading you away, and heard police sirens. The pain was beginning to get to be too much for you. You barely registered Error’s worried cries and what sounded to be Boss’ voice when you passed out.

Your barely-even-conscious mind registered being moved by magic, the sounds of people of authority asking questions, and other sounds drowned by the sirens. You wanted to get up, see what happened, but you were out before you knew it, off into a dream.

You opened your eyes to a strange, dark place. You heard the sounds of flowers being crunched beneath your feet, and those same sounds as if someone was walking towards you. You looked up, spotting a small human. They looked rather young, wearing some kind of shirt with a singular stripe in the middle. Their hair fell right to their shoulders, and their eyes seemed to stand out. “You do not have quite the same aspect as I thought you would. But you do need to still stay Determined. Those skeletons need you more than even they realize. Wake up, and realize your destiny, _____.” They spoke. While they still sounded like a child, there was this sense of authority and some sort of hidden age. Before you could ask for their name, or what they meant, the world around you fell apart into white.

Jolting awake on a couch, you panted heavily, attempting to grasp a handle of your surroundings. You were back at the house, now sitting up on the couch. There was a semi-cold, and very wet, ice pack pressed against your cheek, and a thick, black blanket with a space theme to it laid across your lap. You took a few deep breaths, assessing other information. The pillow that you were using up until now looked like an image from a very glitched game, and there was a big damp spot from your ice pack on it. Shifting, you heard something ‘thump’ to the ground, and you looked to it. It was a plush white dragon, with bone design. It kind of reminded you of Pup, but tiny and chibi-fied.

You began going over your memories of what happened. You were about to continue shopping when you ran into that woman again. She straight up attacked you, punched you right between your mouth and you cheek, obviously aiming for your nose had you not tried to dodge away. Everything after that was a blur. You remember hearing Error yelling and glitching out, people, cops… and Boss. You shivered, and hoped that the skeleton would forgive you for what happened. You rubbed your forehead, slowly getting up-

-and proceeded to find yourself being lifted by magic and being laid back down. The blanket got pulled over you, and the plush bone dragon got placed on your chest. You looked to try and find who did this, and spotted Boss sitting in a chair nearby. His left eye was glowing, looking you down with this… mildly concerned look. “Sorry kid. Orders straight from SS himself, you need to lie down and stay down until your lower jaw heals properly.” He mentioned casually, and you just meekly nodded, “heh, you really got us all worried over ya. You should’a seen Error. Never seen the guy so passionate ‘bout holdin your hand.” This prompted you into thinking about what happened.

“whh-hffh!” You began coughing, to which Boss quickly stood up, as if ready to rush over. Your throat ached like there was no tomorrow. Stupid throat problems. You waved him off, and sighed. “…Wh-what happened after that woman punched me?” You looked to him with a little frown. He slowly sat down, straightening his outfit.

“Error called me, and a different human called the police. I got there in an instant to try and help with the swelling at the very least, and the police got there a little after me. I used my magic to lift you, and the police asked me questions about what happened. They arrested the lady for physical assault, and she almost began fighting them for bein somethin’ called ‘demon lovers’. Error summoned his strings to help keep her from fighting back, and the police-while they obviously didn’t approve of the methods-were thankful. I then brought you back here, SS analyzed your situation, and gave the treatment as best he could. Astronaut gave you his blanket to keep you warm, Bean put his toy by you to ‘protect you from the scaries’, and Error let you borrow his comfort pillow. You’ve been out a total of four hours.” The skeleton shrugged casually, glancing away. That was the most you have heard out of the usually-quiet monster.

You processed this information quietly, allowing yourself to lay there and stare up at the ceiling. So the person got arrested… Even though most of the time, they’d end up arresting the monster. Maybe… Maybe people WERE changing. Maybe they were seeing that monsters have the same feelings.

The thought of society finally accepting monsters…

It filled you with _KINDNESS_.


	7. A Heart-Felt Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a very stubborn human, even when your jaw is nearly broken.

            It has been several hours after you’ve woken up, and have attempted several times to get up. You were feeling fine! How hard was that to understand? Boss, however, thought otherwise. At this point, he was constantly using his blue magic to hold you down, and you had puffed out your cheeks, holding the best huffy little pout you could manage. “Kid, I appreciate your determination an’ all, but you gotta just let your body heal.” He stated, huffing a little. You tried once more to get up, only to be held down by the tingling blue magic dancing across your body.

 

            “I’m fine!” You shouted, shifting to look at him with a pout, “I feel better, so let me actually move!” Boss shook his head, looking away as he kept his magical hold on you. Looks like you had no way of getting out of this one.

 

            You heard loud, slow footsteps descending downstairs, and you looked to see Buddy. Perhaps you DID have a chance! The bulking skeleton surely would understand, right? He knew how to deter people from helping him, so perhaps he can convince Boss to let you move. “Buddy! Buddy help me I’m being held against my will and Boss won’t listen to me when I tell him that I’m feeling fine!” You called out. The large, bulky monster walked over, glancing to Boss, and then you, and back to Boss. He then scooped you up with relative ease. Thank god, he understood your situation and was helping! He grabbed the blanket, and wrapped you up into it, turning you into a human burrito before setting you down again. He gently picked up Boss, setting him on top of you in a spot where it didn’t hurt you to have the skeleton sit on you.

 

            “BETRAYAL!” You screeched in an undignified manner, squirming in your burrito trap.

 

            “Heh, thanks Bud.” Boss winked, and Buddy nodded, giving you an apologetic look before sitting down near your head. You felt so betrayed. Not really, you did understand them caring for you and wanting you to be safe, but you really did feel fine! Boss sighed, reaching over and pressing his hand against the spot you were hit. You let out a hiss of pain, the spot still being very sore. He didn’t remove his hand, feeling your bone and making you wince. With a soft tisk, he removed his hand, and you pouted. “And THAT… Is why I haven’t let ya up yet. You have a serious bone bruise, and the lower jaw’s basically broken. You’re lucky Blueberry knows healin’ magic, but even then you’ve got to seriously relax.” He crossed his arms. You let out a defeated sigh, looking up at the ceiling. You didn’t think it would’ve been that bad and you definitely didn’t realize it was going to be that sore. A serious bone bruise and broken bones… You shiver at the thought. That woman was a lot stronger than you gave her credit for. As you laid there, you began to focus on little details around you. This was the first time you were relaxing that you got a chance to really look around.

 

            At first, there didn’t seem to be much in the way of detail. You supposed Pup needed some space inside. The couch seems to be the only thing on this floor, or at least, this room. You glanced over a little. Near the staircase was a door leading to the kitchen-dining room area. It was easy and quick to get to from upstairs. You narrowed your eyes a little, noticing picture frames. They seem to be progressively getting more monsters as it went towards the right, starting on the far-left of the wall. You couldn’t make all the details out from where you were sitting though. You did recognize Boss right away, and he seemed to have a tall skeleton next to him. You wondered who that was. “Hey, Boss?” You spoke up, catching the attention of the skeleton still sitting on top of you, “What’s with all the picture frames? It’s hard to make out details from this distance…” He listened, and then shrugged.

 

            “Maybe once your body’s all healed up, you can go ahead and look through them all.” He stated simply. The little asshole knew that you were a curious person and had to know things once you spotted them! You let out a determined little huff, wanting to heal up as soon as possible. You close your eyes, imagining that you were healing up your injury.

 

            Boss let out a shocked gasp, and you could feel him scoot back, now sitting on your legs and leaning back a little. You felt a warm radiance from… something. You smiled a little at the warmth, focusing on it. Whatever was causing the warmth seemed broken, just a little. How sad… You clenched your eyes tight, focusing on healing that broken crack. Soft ticking could be heard as you did this. Once the crack was healed on whatever it was, the warm radiance was gone. Aw. Well, at least you healed the crack…

 

            Wait. You HEALED it? How in the hell? Your eyes shot open, glancing around. Buddy was now shaking a little, concerning you deeply. You glanced to Boss, and he was staring at you with wide, shocked eyes, his hand gripping tightly at where his heart would reside if he was a human. He slowly scooted over, putting his hand on your cheek again.

 

            You had expected to feel immense pain again, but… nothing, other than the feeling of his bony hand pushing against your cheek. He felt your jaw, and then moved back, looking even more shocked than before. This was so confusing. What did you do? “You-…what the hell just happened…” Boss muttered out, getting off of you. He flicked his wrist, lifting you with magic and unwrapping you before setting you back down. You slowly got up, rubbing the previously injured spot.

 

            “That’s what I’d like to know!” You muttered out, looking at him, and then to Buddy, before looking back at him, “All I was doing was closing my eyes and trying to focus my body into healing my injury…”

 

            “Wait-wait wait wait. Okay, what did you do after you focused on that?” He looked really scared of SOMETHING. Something about you, particularly. That hurt you a little to know.

 

            “I…I felt something warm. And I could feel that it had a crack. I wanted to help it so much that I focused on fixing the crack…” You put a hand on your chest. Now that you thought about that cracked item, you wondered about what it meant to you. “And then it healed. And I guess… somehow my injury got healed?”

 

            “Kid… You just healed YOURSELF.” He stated his body wracked with shivers. Buddy stood up, gently placing a hand on Boss’ shoulder to calm him down, before looking at you.

 

            “…very kind… even to things… you didn’t know for more than… a few seconds.” He spoke out, giving you a grin. You could hear the sound of a bow being drawn as his smile grew, and you couldn’t help but smile back. You did care about a lot of things. You felt bad about things that were injured, or hurt somehow. You still were very confused as to what Boss said.

 

            “…Healed myself?” You looked to the skeleton, who took a deep breath and then sighed it out. He pushed against your chest again, making you sit down again on the couch. He sat down next to you, and Buddy sat on the ground near you.

 

            “The thing you felt had a crack in it? That was your Soul.” He mentioned, placing his hand on his chest before pulling out a small, white, upside-down heart, “They are the very culminations of a living creature’s being. All Monsters have white Souls, like mine.” He pushed it back into his chest, making it disappear with a soft ‘blip’ sound. You looked to Buddy, who took out his own soul.

 

            You gasped at the sight. His was… His looked horrible. It was in just as bad of a condition as Buddy himself was. You guessed that made sense, with them being the very culmination of their being. It was more of a sickly yellow color, with gross splotches of black littering around it. There were many holes and cracks in it. You covered your mouth, trying not to puke at the sight of the broken and hurt soul. Buddy slowly put it back, clearly trying to be gentle.

 

            “Humans have many colors of souls, and some humans have multiple colors. Every color of the rainbow is possible. Younger kids have brighter or more pastel heart colors, while adults have a more dull color. Some humans have theirs very dark, almost black in some cases.” He mentioned, looking ahead, “Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Blue, and Purple… and almost infinite possible combinations.”

 

            You thought about these colors, and then pressed your hand against your chest. You wondered what yours was. You felt like it should be… all of them, actually. You felt just a little bit of all those colors. You wondered what it meant to have that.


	8. Yer a wizard, Vaguely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I return, and the first thing you see of me is a frickin reference.

           Now that you finally had free reign to move around, you began exploring more in-depth of the house you lived in. Sure, it was, like, your second day here, but you should probably get to know this place as best you can! Boss followed close behind, probably to make sure you were truly okay. He pretended it was only because he wanted to rearrange things in that same area at the same time you were there, but you knew the little squat skeleton was worried about you.

The first thing on your checklist was that fricking wall of pictures. You absolutely HAD to know! You walk up to the first image, and saw three figures. A tall skeleton whose head wasn’t in the shot and two small skeletons stood together. The shorter of the duo looked just like Boss, except with a missing tooth and much wider eye-lights. The other skeleton had a more natural skull shape, but stretched out lengthways. He was grinning happily, looking as if he was having trouble sitting still for very long. Aw, what a cutie. The next picture had the trio again, but now, Boss and the other skeleton looked older. Boss was wearing a hat that was much too big on him, and the other skeleton looked like he was caught mid-laugh. Weird, you could almost hear a ‘nyeh heh heh’ coming from him.

For a while, that was all there was-The trio, with boss and the other skeleton growing up. Then, at one picture, the very tall skeleton in the background disappeared, and never seemed to show up afterwards. Boss grew more to look like how he looked now, and the taller skeleton grew to nearly twice your height. Geez, you were glad whoever was taking the picture took the time to step back! A kid appeared at one picture, a human child in fact, and they seemed to grow up with the two of them. The taller skeleton disappeared entirely, and Boss looked very distraught about it. The human was holding a jar filled with gray… sand? Dust? You had a feeling it was the taller skeleton’s remains. This was not a happy picture.

You quickly moved on, the very next picture, the human was gone, and now Boss was holding Bean in his grasp, smiling weakly. The tiny skeleton looked really upset over something, though you didn’t know what. Every member of the house were added to the picture, each time they first appeared, they looked upset or distraught about something that happened before they were brought here. At the final picture, you assumed before you got here, Apricot was in the picture, staring at the ground. You couldn’t get a read of his expression, as his hood was up to hide his face. The rest of the skeletons were gathered around, Error trying [and failing] to keep his distance, and Fresh grinning towards the glitch skeleton. Once you reached the final image, you stopped, and began wondering who that tall skeleton was-both of them, that is! You turn to see Boss adjusting one of the pictures, making sure it was straight.

“Hey Boss?” You spoke up, making him jump about a foot in the air, “Who were those two other skeletons in the first few pictures?” He looked to you, and shook his head, turning away.

“That’s a story I don’t really wanna talk about.” He responded simply, shifting his hands into his pockets and giving you a small grin. He looked to the door, which was now being nudged open. Pup came into the house, and let out a loud bark, spooking you. The large skeleton-dog then grabbed tiny Bean off of his back, lying down before setting him down. You looked to Boss in confusion, who simply shrugged. You looked back, seeing Bean shuffle before falling back asleep. Buddy stood, grabbing the plush toy from the couch before stumbling over, flopping against Pup and setting the toy on Bean. It didn’t take long-every skeleton, and the one other human, were wandering downstairs, finding a place to lie down. Blueberry was huffy, but stayed lying down. Even Boss was in on this sleep-pile. Error used his strings to grab his pillow, and grabbed the blanket as well. He threw the blanket on top of Astronaut, getting the space-themed skeleton to stop floating. Pup looked at you, and nudged a spot between Error and Buddy, before letting out a tiny, soft bark.

You were invited to the cuddle-pile by the one who started it, and who could say no to that big, cute face? You lay down next to the two skeletons, finding that even though you were lying on the ground, pressing against the ribcage of a giant skeleton dog, it was incredibly comfortable. Buddy shifted so that you were laying more against his arm, and Error let you use a part of his pillow.

You felt yourself drifting off, hearing many skeletons falling asleep as well. Bean scooted his way into your lap and was now curled up there, looking rather comfortable as he was. You place a hand on his back. Your eyes drifted closed, finding it all too hard to resist falling asleep in this comfortable spot.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been about an hour or two when you were nudged gently awake. You yawned softly, rubbing your eyes to look around. Most of the skeletons had wandered off, and you were curled up in Astronaut’s blanket… again. You sat up, stretching and smiling as you shifted the blanket off. Speaking of the spacey skeleton… He seems to have been the one to nudge you awake. “Hey, Vogla!” He smiled happily, as you handed him his blanket, “Heh, Pup must’ve managed to talk ya into the cuddle pile.” Right, you were meaning to ask about that.

“What was that all about anyway?” You asked softly, getting up and stretching. Ugh, stupid back won’t pop!

“Oh! Right! Pup kind of acts like a mom to all of us. Bean’s always the first to take a nap, and when he does, Pup gathers us all together to take a nap. We are all very lazy skeletons, except for Blueberry, but he needs the naps too. Anyway! Yeah. It’s basically a giant nap-session.” He chuckled a little, watching you upside-down as he floated.

“Oh… That’s pretty sweet of him to do that, actually.” You smiled happily; glad to know that the large skeleton-dog cares so much about the entire ‘family’. When you least expected it, your back finally popped loudly. Ow, okay, well, at least it doesn’t ache to move anymore. You look to Astronaut, who has stopped floating and was a slight yellow color, looking at you curiously. What?

“What was that?” He asked, managing to get himself to float so he can poke your back gently. Oh, how adorable! He’s never heard somebody pop their backs or any other limb before!

“Ah, erm, that was me popping my back.” You answer, smiling a little and giggling at his gentle pokes, “Some humans can do that to any limb, and it doesn’t hurt any, just relieves any aching joints.”

“Wow… That’s so cool!” He giggled, and then floated in front of you, “I never heard that! I mean, I’ve been hanging out with Apricot since, well, he came here, and I’ve never heard him pop any of his limbs! Humans are so neat!!” You flush a little, rubbing the back of your head. He giggled, folding up the blanket before going up the stairs to put it away.

“Damn, kitten.” You heard a familiar voice call out, making you turn to see Red, now with a rather red skull and sweat dripping down it, “limb popping doesn’t sound too healthy.” You chuckled, and walked over to the couch, sitting down and not exactly answering him. This caused the skeleton to huff, and sit down next to you, crossing his arms. “Is this payback for kissin your hand? Cause I was just- I was tryin ta-” He was obviously trying to think of a good reason, and you waved him off, motioning to your throat, “O-oh. right. your, uh. whole weird throat thing. What the hell is that about anyway?” You simply shrug, to indicate that you’ve always had this problem.

“Wait a second, are ya serious? You have no clue?” He looked absolutely baffled at this fact, tilting his head, “You’ve had this whole… achy throat thing your entire life. Have ya ever thought of, I dunno, having it checked or whatever? SOME way of lettin ya know what the hell happened?” With a sigh, you shake your head.

“My parents didn’t pay it any heed, or ignored it because it’d cost too much to get it checked. And when I moved out, I never had enough cash to have it checked by any doctors around the area… Plus I’m used to it now.” You cough a little bit, rubbing your throat. Okay, time to stop talking for a while. Red sighed, crossing his arms as he huffed out.

“No more excuses now! Talk to Boss about it-Hell, even that fuckin science nerd could probably help ya out. Aren’t you even a LITTLE curious what happened? People shouldn’t be getting sore throats from the amount of talkin ya do! Usually it takes a WHOLE lot more strain!” Well, the edgy skeleton was ranting a little, but you did have to admit-you WERE pretty curious as to what was going on. You just never had the cash to do so. You let out a soft chuckle, and smiled to him, giving him a nod-both to tell him yes, you were curious, and that you would talk to Boss or SS about this whole… throat thing and having it checked out.

At least Red looked pleased about you talking to someone about getting your throat issue checked. Honestly, past the flirting and the pushy, negative attitude he usually has, he’s a big softie with an even bigger Soul. “Hey-” You jolted a little at the sound of his voice suddenly, freezing before glancing to him. He looked a little worried about you. “Heh, didja get spooked by my voice, kitten?” He chuckled as you playfully shoved him in the side, “Anyway, he probably shoulda asked ya before he did this, but he kinda told a few of us about what you did. I mean, the whole… self-healing thing.” Because of course he did.

“Probably, but I would’ve ended up doing the same people. It’s not everyday you learn yer a wizard, Cherry.” You could barely hold in laughter from his utterly confused expression on his new nickname and a slightly disappointed expression on your absolute  _TOP_ quality reference.

“Great, now I know TWO nerds, and one’s a frickin memelord book nerd.” He sighed, letting out a deep chuckle, “I guess for a human, suddenly finding out you have magic IS a pretty huge thing.” He sighed, standing. He looked to you with a little grin. “Speaking of, you need to go visit your fellow science nerd-”

“I already have.” You state simply, grinning widely. He looked incredibly confused for a moment before realizing you meant HIM.

“HEY!” He bellowed out, looking really embarrassed, “I am a MAGIC nerd, thank you very much.” He huffed, crossing his arms. You let out a coughing fit mixed with laughter, tears forming in your eyes. He just admitted to being a nerd, what a huge doofus this guy was under all that edge and hate! “Okay, but seriously, kitten! Go find SS.” He used magic to get you to stand up, and scooted you forwards so you couldn’t just sit back down on the couch. You laugh and nod your head, and he laughed with you.

You head up the stairs, on your newfound mission to try and at least figure out what happened for you to get a sore throat much quicker than most. You were sure SS could figure it out, if he was able to figure out what happened to you when that woman punched you.

As you went up the stairs and down the halls searching for SS’ room, you thought about your magic, too, and how you gained it. You were sure you have tried the whole ‘focus and heal yourself’ thing… But it never worked. The closest you got was that you healed quicker than usual, but it wasn’t unusual enough to research into it. Perhaps you always did have it, but it was just passively healing you, and you were unable to control it until recently?

Maybe you should ask Red-well, Cherry, as you now call him-about teaching you how to control your newfound magic. Maybe you can utilize the power to heal the other monsters! Plus, you were sure he’d start a Fight to fully demonstrate and fully utilize his and your powers to help you train best… And that meant getting to see your Soul.


End file.
